


Passing Time

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Gavin is a reluctant top, Leg Humping, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Connor, Top Gavin, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Stuck in a room together, and with a pressing problem, Connor comes to Gavin with an interesting proposition for passing the time





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not usually a fan of top Gavin but Connor eating out Gavin is something I needed to write. Please leave a comment lol

Connor could have stood being alone in a room with Gavin Reed, and Connor could have stood the constant ache that made his cock tense in his pants. But as it was, with his hands itching and twitching to grasp himself and just fucking do something already, and Gavin fucking Reed sitting right next to him, Connor could not stand both. 

He had harbored an almost-crush on Gavin Reed for the past five months. Ever since Gavin’s attitude towards him had simmered from open hostility to begrudging acceptance. The man was surprisingly cute, in a rugged sort of way, and he had strong arms that Connor could easily imagine holding him, and calloused but still somehow smooth hands that would feel so good wrapped around his-

Connor gulped, pressing his legs together. Thinking of that had only made him harder. And it wouldn’t do for the almost-certainly straight Detective to find Connor eyeing him up. “Any idea when they’ll come get us?” 

“No. Besides, aren’t you the supercomputer? You should be telling me.” 

Connor ran a quick diagnostic of the situation. Fowler had left half an hour ago to talk with the officials, and from the gravity of the situation, and what Fowler had set aside to be talked about, they had at least an hour left to go before they were called in. “Fuck.”

“That bad, huh?” Gavin snorted, crossing his legs again and leaning back on the little blue bench. The dumb blue v-neck he wore rode up, and Connor pressed his legs together harder as he looked at the strip of skin exposed. Gavin’s thick happy trail couldn’t help but make Connor imagine stroking his hands along it, or perhaps burying his fingers in the thickest parts and- 

“You alright, Con?” Gavin held a look of begrudging concern, and it went straight to Connor’s dick. “You look awful… distracted.” 

“I am fine, Detective Reed. Thank you for your concern.” Connor smiled weakly at him, half afraid that his cheeks were filling with blue. 

“You sure?” Gavin’s teeth worried his lower lip, and he looked closer at Connor. From the way he squinted his eyes Connor surmised that Gavin probably needed glasses, and with the image that thought conjured up Connor quickly looked away. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” His voice came out thick, and again he hoped Gavin didn’t notice. Little beads of precum pooled in his slit as the head of his cock rubbed against the fabric of his jeans. If Gavin would just look away, maybe he could hump out his shame on the bench. 

“Ok. God, why did it fucking have to be us? I have shit to do today.”

“Don’t you ignore your work?” 

“Still. It’s my own choice to ignore it.” Gavin harumphed loudly before recrossing his legs and letting his head hit the wall. 

They sat in silence for five more minutes. No matter what position Connor took, he couldn’t get comfortable; sitting down put too much pressure on himself, and crossing his legs only made his arousal worse. And if he spread himself out like he wanted, his hard on would be painfully visible to Gavin. 

“Jesus, Con, stop squirming. A man is trying to rest. What’s your problem, anyway?” Green eyes regarded him with growing distaste. 

“I’m just-“ As Connor searched for words, he couldn’t resist the urge to grind his legs together. At least it could provide him with some modicum of relief. 

“Just what?” Gavin leaned in for a closer look, before his face lit up red. “Oh my god, that’s- how long have you been that horny?” 

Connor shrunk into the bench. “Since we got here.”

“I, I bet it’s been hell.” Gavin looked like he was torn between scooting down the bench and staring. “And we’re really gonna be here another hour, huh?”

“Most likely.” Connor crossed his legs again, pressing hard. Gavin still hadn’t looked away from his crotch, so he decided to be bold. “You seem quite… enraptured by the proceedings.” 

“What?”

“You’re still staring at my dick.”

Gavin blinked, quickly looking away. His face still remained beet red. “I- I wasn’t-“

“It’s alright, Gavin. I am a homosexual myself, and I find the interest quite flattering.” Connor fidgeted with the cuff of his shirt as he said it, unable to make eye contact with Gavin. He couldn’t help the skip into more clinical language as his nerves rose. 

“Christ. You can just say gay. And I- I didn’t mean to look, ok? It’s just so big and there’s nothing else in the room to look at and-“

“Would you like to help me out, detective?” Connor’s fingers curled harder into his shirt cuff as he said the words. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to bottom for me. And I can assure you that we won’t be caught.” 

“I- that’s not it, Con-“

“If you don’t have a condom, then I am fine with you “barebacking” me-“ 

“Jesus! I don’t have- I don’t have the equipment, ok?” 

“The what?” Connor blinked. “I won’t need any lubricant, if that is what you’re implying.” 

“No- I just. I don’t have a fucking dick. Well, I do, but it’s at my house because Jesus Christ why would I need it at work-“

“I don’t follow.” Connor’s LED whirred red as he watched Gavin babble. The man’s heart rate had picked up considerably, and Connor hummed in concern. 

“I’m transgender. And I didn’t get bottom surgery. There isn’t enough going on down there to fuck you, ok?” Gavin’s arm’s clung to himself as he looked away. “Sorry to disappoint you, I guess.”

“Well… do you want me to suck you off? I assume you have a ‘t-dick’.”

“You’re not grossed out by me? That I don’t have a ‘real’ dick?” Something like hope had entered Gavin’s voice. 

“Of course not. In fact, I find you quite arousing.” Thoughts of choking on Gavin’s cock had been replaced with the image of Gavin smothering him between his cunt and thighs, and Connor decided he quite enjoyed the image. 

“Oh. But what’s in it for you then?”

“Well, I would get to suck off one of the most attractive men I know. And if you are not opposed to it, I would hump your leg.” 

“Isn’t that degrading?” 

Connor peeked up to see if the thought excited or disgusted Gavin. He couldn’t tell which. “... Yes. I enjoy being degraded by attractive men.” 

“Alright then. I guess we can do that.” Gavin’s fingers drummed a tiny rhythm into the bench. 

“Do you want me to only touch your t-dick? Or would you like me to pleasure your front-hole as well?”

“Just call it my cunt, ok? And please feel free to fuck me there, if you want.” 

“Of course. Would you want to lean against the wall while we did this, or sit on the bench?”

“The bench is fine, I guess. Should I take off my pants now?”

“Yes. And… would it be alright if I got naked?”

“Fucking- you sure they’re not coming back soon?”

“We have an hour, Detective. Please, let’s not waste it.” Connor had already started to take off his shirt, making quick work of the multitude of buttons. “Is this pleasing, detective?” Puffing out his chest, Connor stared at Gavin. 

“Yeah, I guess…” Gavin’s eyes twitched back and forth from his chest to the floor. 

“Does the indentation upset you?” He motioned to the circle above where his thirium pump hid. 

“A little. But I don’t care; sex is sex.”

Connor nodded, beginning on his pants. “I’m glad to hear.” Once them and his boxers pooled around his thighs, he stepped out, folding them into a neat pile besides his shirt. His dick had only grown harder, and he gave it an experimental stroke, biting his lip at the sensation. 

“You sure you wouldn’t I rather just jack you off? Or you do that yourself?” Red seeped into Gavin’s face. 

“No. I want you to have fun too.” Taking Gavin’s hand, he led him over to the bench. 

Gavin grasped the waistband of his jeans, looping his fingers in and pulling down. Connor could hardly hide his excitement. Thick dark hairs sprouted from the bottom of Gavin’s stomach and trailed down the expanse of his pubic mound. A small cock protruded from Gavin’s folds, and Connor’s cock twitched when he saw how hard it was. 

“You’re beautiful, Gavin Reed.” His tongue longed to wrap around Gavin’s cock. 

“Thank you. Don’t think I’ve heard that before, from a- You know.”

Connor cocked his head, but didn’t press. “May I touch you know?” 

“I’m all yours.”

On his hands and knees, Connor crept forwards until his head rested on Gavin’s thigh. Glancing up, he winked playfully, relishing the blush still apparent on Gavin’s face. 

Turning his head, he touched his tongue to Gavin’s heated skin. The taste of salt leapt out at him, and his scanners buzzed idly, informing him that Gavin was a 36 year old male, type O, and that he had an abnormally high heart rate. 

“Find Anything interesting?”

“No. Nothing that I didn’t know already”. He continued with his work, drawing his tongue until he reached the prize. Gavin’s cock twitched before his tongue even met it, and Connor couldn’t hold back his giggle. 

“Jesus, Connor.”

“What? It was cute.” Connor gave Gavin his best impression of puppy eyes as he lapped until his cock. It twitched again as he licked a long circle near it, traveling into the crease of Gavin’s thigh and along the edge of his folds. Gavin shifted underneath him, pressing his cock against Connor, and Connor obliged. Sucking in the head, he tapped his tongue lightly against it. From the quick search his brain had completed upon learning about Gavin’s identity, he knew to be careful not to overstimulate the nub. He sucked on it gently, burying his nose in Gavin’s mound. 

He smelled so musky, both from the wetness that had already seeped past Gavin’s opening and onto his thighs and from his natural state. The thick hairs were so soft in Connor’s hand as he cupped Gavin, and he couldn’t stop himself from squeezing. 

Gavin’s thighs locked around him, and Connor groaned. The cock in his mouth twitched wildly. “You like that, Con?” Something dangeruously close to a purr left Gavin’s mouth as a hand twined in Connor’s hair, pulling not quite painfully. 

“Please.” Connor breathed. Curling his legs around Gavin’s, he pressed his dick into his calf and humped. The friction provided him with little relief. 

“Please what?”

“More. More of that.” 

As Gavin tugged harder at his hair, twisting deep in his locks, Connor trailed a finger up to Gavin’s opening before sinking it in. 

Gavin’s walls clenched around him, hot and wet, and Connor fucked his finger into him in tandem with humping against Gavin’s leg. At the back of his mind, he decided he would not be opposed to fucking Gavin, if Gavin really wanted it. 

Adding another finger, he increased his pace, hooking against him as Gavin let out such soft little moans and growls. 

“Faster, Con. M gonna cum.” Not waiting for Connor to comply, Gavin thrusted harder into Connor, fucking his mouth with his cock. 

Pressing his cock hard into Gavin’s leg and riding out his orgasm, Connor fingered Gavin to completion. 

His head rested on Gavin’s thigh, panting. “Did you like it?” He asked, eyes searching for approval in Gavin’s green ones. 

“I… I did, yes. Not something I’ve tried before, really, but I guess it was ok.” 

Connor grinned. “You loved it, didn’t you?” 

“... Yeah.” 

Sliding up beside Gavin, he laid his head on his shoulder. “I enjoyed it very much too. You make such pleasant noises.” Feeling much bolder than just half an hour ago, Connor slid Gavin’s arm around his shoulder. “I could… dominate you sometime, if you liked.”

“Thought you weren’t into that shit.”

“I’d be into anything with you.” Connor pressed his face into Gavin’s neck, smiling. A rough-but-soft hand caressed his hair. 

“We really should get our clothes on, you know.”

“Mm.” Of course the moment had to break. Still… Connor pushed up, hugging Gavin one last time before placing a kiss in his hair. “You purr like a kitten when you’re coming, you know.” 

Gavin flushed, leaning into his touch. “Only for you, ok?” 

Connor smiled, a warm feeling spreading from his stomach. “Only for me.”


End file.
